American Fatherhood June 30th to July 5th
by RubberChi
Summary: Its Fourth of July, and America's ready to party! But getting there is half the adventure! Especiallly when your roomate isn't all that chummy with one of your daughter. Rated for future chapters including language and suggestive themes.
1. Day 1

**A/N Inspired by ****ciddlesandbits****'s "Alfred's Letters to The World". Enjoy!**

**Hetalia is not mine. If it was, then, I wouldn't find this necessary. If it were mine, trust me, it would be dubbed already.**

**Alec(Quebec)/Casey(DC) are my fan characters. Any others that seem familiar to any mentioned in the above story belong to each individual person. I only take a minimum amount of creative licenses.**

American Parenthood; Fourth of July

Day 1

A strange thought over took his mind as the driver entered Pennsylvania. _"What if they forgot about my party!"_ Although the party was still days away, America wanted to get there early. While still looking at the road, his eyes darted to the clock. Six o' clock on the dot; just as the schedule shows. He called to his daughter in the back seat, "Hey, Casey, what's up with William? Shouldn't he have called by now? How's he doin'?"

She sighed, shuffling her legs in discomfort. She felt so bare in shorts and a tank, "Stop worrying Dad! Your party isn't until Saturday. We'll get there in time. We will sign into the hotel. Only an hour left, two at the most. I promise."

"Two rooms or one?" An albino also the back seat asked.

"They only had one. But its two beds. So Dad and I can share one and you can have one with Gilbird," Gilbert laughed, his friend tweeted. Casey cut in ,"Just make sure you guys lock the door to the bathroom when your in it. I don't want to see anything I don't have. So do we have a deal?"

The two men nodded in agreement. Gilbert took it as an opportunity to mess-up the car ride. He whispered so only Casey could hear him "I bet you don't follow that rule with your boyfriend, huh, Case?"

The District blushed, keeping her eyes straight on the open binder in her hand. "Its Casey," she muttered with half a mind to kill the ex nation right then and there, "Or D.C. Just not Case."

"Oh right, 'cause that's what _Alec _calls you."

After that, Prussia was slapped, the conversations stopped for the rest of the now awkward ride.

_~~~***:::…:::***~~~_

Once they made it to the hotel, unpacked, checked in, and fed, with nothing to do but rest, the sole female had some news. "OK, so I had a text from one of the provinces-"

"Quebec?" A German snicker.

"Ontario. So she said they moved the party to Rockefeller Center, New York."

"OK, so New York. That's nor far, right? We can drive," Alfred suggested, nodding approvingly. The other two said simultaneously with despair in their voices, "No! No more car rides with _that_!"

Casey and Gilbird looked at each other accusingly. America stared at them, "OK, OK. The hero's gonna sort this out, OK? Maybe we can fly. We'd have to book now and go tomorrow."

"Leave it to me, Boss!" The capitol eagerly grabbed her laptop from her bag on her bed, and sat it on the desk. She pulled over the swiveling chair, and quickly started getting onto the task of finding tickets this late to New York. The German lay back idle on his bed, Gilbird sitting on his head. The American male followed suit, on his own.; he looked at the clock in between the two beds. His view of the time was blocked, "Casey, what time is it?"

She sighed lightly, yet again, "Quarter till ten. Pittsburgh Airport, first class, Travelocity. Flight leaves at nine o' clock?"

"Yeah. Sure. Man am I tired. G'night, girlie." He slipped into dream –land, his being filled with England. Lots and lots of a sir Arthur Kirkland.

She closed the HP computer, smiling ever so lightly as she saw Gilbert sprawled on his bed idiotically. She made sure the door was locked, lights were off, and windows closed. She got into the bed next to her father. This wasn't awkward, not at all. "Good night, daddy," she whispered into the pillow, drifting to sleep.

**A/N; Was it good? I hope so. Review please, criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading. I may have the second part of this up later today. **


	2. Day 2

A/N So I got a second reader, aye? Is it actually good? I know it probably seems flat. I have that problem .

**Same deal as last time; I only have minimum creative licenses, Hetalia is not mine. Sadly.**

American Parenthood; Fourth of JulyDay 2

Eight-thirty is never a good time for people who don't prefer the morning. Fortunately, the capital of one United States was a morning person. To bad her flying mates weren't. Her father had gotten a cheeseburger from the airport's McDonalds, and gave Prussia his first as well. To America, it had been an emotional sight; he even took pictures and a video, surely which would go on the Internet. To Casey, it was nothing much. But, she wouldn't tell her father that; it would break his heart. So this lead to that, and ten minutes before the plan would start to board, everyone was getting bored.

"This is stupid. We should have just driven. We could have been there by now!" Gilbert whined.

"Halt der Mund," The voice, being feminine, surprised America. "When'd you learn German, Casey?"

"Like I said in the letter, its not like I pay attention to the meetings. I rewatch them via the security cams," she said, uninterested in continuing this conversation.

"So you learned German?"

"Its important for me to speak foreign languages, Dad. I also taught myself French, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Russian and Arabic; Italian's next on the list." The father stared in shock. He really had no clue, "And when did this start?"

"Right after the Civil War. I started with French. Figured it would come in handy." The ex nation laughed, "Bet it came in handy with your little Frenchie buddy," He was happy he could slip into his mother language, "So, sprichst du Deutsch für mich bitte?"

"Nein. Halt der Mund, Prueßen," She retorted, sounding natural. She was glad America was occupied with his magazine. Thank goodness for Forbes. At least he was proving he could be serious.

"Aww, but you sound so perfecticly awesome!"

"_Flight 1947 Pittsburgh to Rockefeller, boarding may now commence,"_

A jumble of people stood up, ready to sit aboard the plane, including the lovely trio.

" 'Perfecticly' isn't a word," Casey muttered, neatly placing her items into her carry-on purse. This was going to be a long trip, stuck in between "Mr. Hero-man" and "Sir Perfecticly Awesome" for two and a half hours. May the Lord be on her side?

~~~***:::…:::***~~~

"Tweet, Tweet, Tweet" A man peered into his jacket, "Shush, little buddy! Flights almost over!"

A girl, maybe fourteen, looked over at him, curiously. She smiled nervously, but was amused as the man in the seat opposite on the other side of the row continued talking in a whisper. "Don't worry! It's all good. The awesome me can tell you a secret. Casey's dating Quebec! Yeah, France's kid's kid who obsesses over being France's kid and his dad's brother. I know! I know! I- wait WHAT? West and him? I guess I should have figured…"

The girl laughed quietly, trying not to wake her sleeping mother. She knew she wasn't suppose to be eavesdropping, but seriously, this was funny! But, why did he keep talking about people like they were nations. Maybe it was nicknames? Wait; didn't her friend back home mention some anime similar to this?

"_Flight 1947 landing at Rockefeller Airport in ten minutes. Please remain calm and seated, and thank you for flying US Air. I repeat, ten minutes until landing," _The flight attendant's voice rang through the plane. The once great, although he still consider himself as 'great', Prussia sat up and closed his jacket once more, leaving a little open. Casey was jerked back to reality from her Ipod, and the US stretched his arms, recovering from a long and enjoyable dream. Nice dreamland; full of British accents and a certain Brit.

"So dad, excited for your birthday?"

"Hell yeah, Casey! Can't wait! It's gonna be AWESOME! Everyone's gonna be there!"

"Glad your excited, man. It may even be awesome-er than me! And that's pretty hard to beat!"

"I know man, I know. There's gonna be burgers and toys and music and-" Casey let her father continue talking his friend in peace. She mentally planed the day ahead. First, they would probably get something to eat from the café, and then they'd get in the car she rented. They would drive to the hotel, unpack, and maybe go for a swim. Lunch would be next, and more than likely it's going to be more fast food. They would drive around, her father showing Prussia the city, maybe meet around with the guest here now. Then, for dinner, she would try to convince America for something like a fancy restaurant. Spoiling will be deserved.

~~~***:::…:::***~~~

Lunch was, as figured, McDonald's again. And they did go swimming. No one was in the pool area, so America and Prussia were acting like a pair of eight year olds, Casey being the responsible, yet not caring, older sister, of course.

"Hey DC, is Casey a nickname for something? I mean, isn't it more of a guys name? Plus it wasn't that common of a name in 1790," the albino asked, hands folder of his chest. His swim trunks were black with a white stripe on the top and bottom rim.

Casey ignored him, and went back to her texting- err, her reading. Gilbert, determined to get an answer, asked his younger friend the same thing. Alfred looked at him, "Yeah, it is. But it being Casey's name, I don't have the right to tell you. Casey, why don't you tell him? Its not like its that much of a big secret."

"I just don't like it," she said, hiding her tomato-red face behind her book.

"Come on, girlie! It can't be that bad. My last name's Bleischmidt. It can't be worse that that."

"I'll tell you if you A) Shut up and leave me alone and B) Only call me "Casey" or "Washington DC" after this."

"I promise, I promise. OK, so what is?" the Prussian asked again.

"Its Cassandra. I hate it. It's to, eh, Greek for me. I figured I need something more modern, something that wouldn't get me to much grief. With Cassandra, I wasn't thought of as highly as I should have been. People figured "Oh, a girl, she won't know what to do. So with Casey, people assumed I was a guy at first. So I started calling myself that around the beginning of the twentieth century. Never felt like going back to Cassandra. I guess I could do 'Cassie', but I'm rather fond of just Casey."

After that, Gilbert Bleischmidt never again asked about any of the states' human names. Not because he didn't care, but it reminded him of being a nation, something he missed dearly.

~~~***:::…:::***~~~

Dinner with the provinces was always fun. When it's just Casey and them, that is. Not that she doesn't like the states, she loves all of her siblings, but they are just too much like her father, each in their own little way. But, all was going well as the trio prepared to go to a nice restaurant with New York, Pennsylvania and Massachutes, as well as Canada, Ontario, and Quebec. This was it. She was going to 're' introduce Quebec to her father at the birthday party, but Prussia had to tell him today was Matthew's birthday, and today had to be the day Dad remember his northern brother. So dinner was set. Lovely. William and Sam had to be there, of course. At least England hadn't shown up yet. But, on the bright side, Rebecca was here. Thank you, Broadway, for making her some much more sensitive to romance drama. Emilie and Alec were there, the two most populated provinces, Ontario and Quebec. She closed her eyes and thought of him as she lay on the chair in the hotel room. This time, she had got to rooms, so she had a room to herself. Peace at last.

Unfortunately, she spoke to soon. Next thing she knew, Prussia and America were running through the door conjoining to two rooms, complaining of being late. She was forcibly made to rush out of the hotel, barely having time to put on her shoes. Almost thrown into the car, the trio sped there way to the meeting place. _"Torture and worry, here I come,"_ she thought, Katy Perry blaring in the background.

A/N Ohhh, What's going to happen at the dinner? Hopefully, I know soon XD

**PS) Oh, For the Knowledge,**

**William- Pennsylvania = Not Mine, inspired by the letters**

**Sam (uel)- Massachutes = Mine **

**Rebecca – New York = Mine, inspired by my soul sister**

**Alec – Quebec = Mine**

**Emlie - Ontario = Mine **

**PSS) German Translations**

** Halt der Mund = Stop the mouth, Shut up**

Sprichst du Deutscht für mich bitte? = Will you speak German for me please?

Nein, Halt der Mund, Prueßen = No, shut up, Prussia

If any of the translations are wrong, please tell me. I'm pretty confident because I took a year of German so far. Although, I did fail .

**PSSS) Any suggestion? **

**PSSSS) Going to *hopefully* update ASAP. **


	3. Day 2 The Dinner

A/N Third installment, baby! XD This will probably be mostly dinner and maybe the trio returning to the hotel. I'll see how it rolls.

American Parenthood; Fourth of July

Day 2; Part 2: The Dinner

When the 2011 Chevy Cruze finally reached to restaurant, Gilbert Bleischmidt thought he was going to have a heart attack. _"Word to self,"_ he thought, _"America _can't _drive."_

The American male parked the car and eagerly got out, waiting for the other two to get out of the car. He was pacing back and forth, anxious. Not that he was the only one though.

"_It'll be OK, It'll be OK," _Casey repeated in her head. _"Dad will like him. It'll be OK." _ The fact that her boyfriend of…140 years or so and her relationship was finally going to be told to her father scared her. It was normal, right?

"So, Casey, who's all coming?" America wondered aloud to his daughter as they entered the restaurant.

"Matthew and his kids, Emilie and Alec, along with Sam, William, and Rebecca." She said.

"Ah, I see."

"Man, you realize Alec is the one Casey's dating?" Prussia added, figuring if Casey wouldn't do it, he might as well get it over with.

"I am well aware. I am confident in my daughter's choice in men, and believe him to be a suitable suitor for her," the father responded, keeping his expression straight. He didn't believe an ounce of what he said, but war taught him to lie. The other laughed, "Suit yourself."

"Excuse me, are you here for the party of a Mr. Williams? Are you here by invitation of Ms. Rebecca?" and older man asked, his face smiling with a small feel familiarity to America.

"Why yes, yes we are. Thank you. Are they here?" Casey replied, hoping to get the dinner through already.

"Yes, they are. Right this way, please," the man, whose name was George, incidentally, led them to a table far in the back. "I hope this is to your liking," he said on the way there, "Ms. Rebecca is often known for her unexpectedness."

"I'm sure it will be fine," America said, is tone uneasy. He sat at the table, and the sight of his happy family instantly raised his spirits.

"So, Dad, your dating England, right? Like, he'll be at your birthday as a date, right?" Samuel "Massachusetts" asked. Casey noticed New York stick her tongue out at Sam. She sat next to Quebec, smiling at him.

"Uh, yeah, sure. So, how are you, Mattie?" he thought for a second, "Surprised I remembered your birthday?"

"I'm good, thanks. And a little bit. You don't tend to remember me much, " the birthday-nation said. It was long since the time of Canada being afraid of talking to America. They got along quite nicely now, just like they used to…

"So, Casey, are you going to introduce me to this boyfriend of yours?" With the Canadian's birthday long forgotten by Alfred, Casey blushed deeply as the province reached his hand out to America. "Nice to meet- er- see you again, America. I'm Alec 'Quebec' Bonnefy-"

Ontario coughed, "Williams." Canada only tsk'd as his son's face fired up. "I refuse to go by that surname. No offence to you, Matthew-"

This time, Prussia coughed, "Dad." The states and Casey laughed, Canada smiled, Emilie and Prussia looked at each other approvingly, and America stared off confused. Prussia looked at him and whispered, "Quebec's trying to become its own nation. He looks up to France more that Matthew, and hated the years he spent under England."

The only thing America got out of that was 'My capitol's boyfriend is trying to secede', which isn't necessarily a good thing. Luckily, the waiter came. George, as things played out. "Hello, may I take your orders?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll have the…."

~~~***:::…:::***~~~

They waited, and waited, and waited. What was it with fancy restaurants that you had to wait for so long? Finally the food came. Prussia ordered a Wurst Platter, America obviously got a hamburger, and Canada ordered pancakes. As for the states, William had a Philly Cheese Steak; Samuel had a Boston Cream Pie (He had eaten before he came). New York, being on a diet ordered a Caesar Salad and an apple muffin. Casey had sushi and Ontario, as well as Quebec, had cheese fries. All in all, the 'fancy restaurant' they thought it was, turned out to be 'the restaurant that looks fancy but has food like a mall food court'. _"I'm going to have to remember this place," _America made sure to make a mental note of it.

"Is everyone enjoying their food," George said, "Is there anything I could get anyone?"

Everyone shook his or her head in disagreement. George smiled, "Would you like the bill? Or would you like dessert?"

Casey sighed, but a happy smile. Her father's, and uncle's, smiles stretched across their faces as Casey ordered, "Two Apple Pies, please. And then the bill." George laughed and headed to the kitchen with pie on the mind.

"So we gonna split it one for the US of A and one for Canada?" America grinned smugly at Canada.

"We only ordered two. Our kids must be worried of our weight," Casey laughed. They had this argument- friendly competition, as they put it- every time pie was involved. _"Not this time,"_ Ontario thought. Various dialog between the brothers, then the pie arrived, unbeknownst to America and Canada. Emilie and New York started cutting and distributing the pieces. The two nation-brothers were two inclined with there conversation to notice. "_To bad for them Prussia got the biggest piece."_

And they almost stayed like that until Prussia loudly called to his pie, "Come here, baby! Come to Mr. Awesome!" before putting a large bite in his mouth. Both America and Canada stared at him with an open mouth. Alfred was first to speak,"Why you taken our pie?"

"Hey, your daughters gave it to me!" The German said defensively. "Blame them!"

Both fathers turned to their children. To bad the children were innocently eating the pie. Prussia smirked, "Zombie Pig!"

Everyone looked at him, with similar expressions, most displaying the same notion, "What, the hell?" Although all New York could do was laugh.

"Dude, seriously, that's my pie!"

"No its not, Al! You do realize I'm paying, don't you?"

"Uncle Mattie, I'm paying. Its yours and Mum's birthday dinner," Massachusetts clarified, uninterested. Canada smiled gently, "Oh."

America looked at his capitol district, "You gonna finish that?"

Everyone laughed. All in all, dinner had been an enjoyable, an allowed the states (and Canadians!) a relaxing day before America's birthday.

~~~***:::…:::***~~~

"Soo…."

"Soo…."

"That's your boyfriend."

"Uh, yep."

"And he's trying to secede?"

"Well, alittle."

"Are you going to secede?"

"No!"

Silence. America turned his head to face out the passenger seat window, popping a French fry in his mouth. Casey was driving, because Prussia wouldn't get in the car with the other driving. She pushed her shoulder-length blond hair behind her ear, keeping her eyes steady on the rode ahead.

"GAY BABY!" Casey jolted on the brakes, panting, out of breath and afraid. She drove to the nearest gas station Alfred looked back at Gilbert, "What the hell man!"

"When ever there is an awkward silence, a gay baby is born."

"Your point?"

"Well sor-ry, _Cassandra, _just tryin' to lighten the mood," the albino retorted. "You guises car ride is like a piranha attack!"

Casey shuttered at the use of her full name. She took a deep breath and refigured herself in the car. "Just shut up, Gilbert Bleischmidt. I don't care what my dad says, I can kick you out of my house."

Prussia gulped, and looked nervously at America. "Casey, its my house, girlie. I bought it."

"But if you, Prussia, Denmark or anyone else comes home drunk, I swear I'll-"

"OK, OK, I promise. Nobody will. Now drive!"

~~~***:::…:::***~~~

Casey settled into her hotel room, brushing her hair. She wore a pair of knee length sweat pants, and an American-flag print camisole. She debated between going on her computer or going to bed. As a result of the two rooms, Prussia and America were watching television, eating a pizza they ordered from room service. She shook her head, laughing. It was going to be a long night.

**Chapter Fin; So, finally, it's done. I know it's so late. I had a hard time. Stupid writers block. Well, thanks for reading. Hey, and did anyone get the reference with the flight number in the last chapter? I wanted to say something about it, but I forgot. ^^; Comments, critiques, and suggestions welcomed!~**


	4. Day 3

A/N Prepare to be shocked, I hope… . Disclaimer; Hetalia, not mine. Justin Beiber, not mine…thank god

American Parenthood; Fourth of July

Day 3

Subtitle; Do it if You Dare, But Please Don't Dare

America was just as much a father as any other human parent, even if he  
had fifty some kids. He worried over their safety when they went out at  
night; he talked to them about peer pressure (even if half of them had  
already did some form of drugs or alcohol), and even wandered into  
their dating lives. Meaning if he doesn't like you, being his  
children's suitors, than you better hope you have some form of support  
from a strong source.

So it was no surprise he was pissed when his loyal, hard-working  
daughter, Casey Jones, more formally known as Washington DC, was  
dating a boy who drunkenly did certain things with Louisiana. Casey  
still loved him, though. Maybe it was the abundance of French  
influences on him that attracted her to him. The father didn't know,  
and he didn't think he ever would. That doesn't mean he wasn't going  
to scare the little Canuck silly.

"Don't shoot! I'm sorry, I swear! Don't shoot!" America chased the  
Quebecois with a shotgun, firing it carefully enough to avoid actually  
hitting to boy.

"I'm sorry, I swear! Forgive me, FORGIVE ME!" America shot it, a  
bullet zooming past his target's arm.

"I was drunk! Pity me! I AM SORRY!" Prussia laughed. The  
similarity between Canada and this son was hilarious!  
America smirked, his eyes furrowing in an, entertained way. Although  
upset at this skank, he was enjoying this. Until...

"Time out! My shoes are untied! Stop for a second!" Alec, Quebec,  
said, almost whining. He stopped and bent down, his hands already to  
work on tying his shoelaces. The American sighed. He snuck up in front  
of the province, pointing the gun at an angle so when Alec stood up  
it would be right in his face. Alfred heard repeated mumbles coming  
from the other, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Quebec finished tying his sneakers and stood up, and, just as his  
tormentor predicted, the shotgun was right in his face, America's  
finger on the trigger. "There are no time outs in war."

"If you think I'm like that, go ahead, shoot me now. For if I am like  
that, it would mean nothing to you, right? But let me tell you, I'm  
not like that. All I want to do is make Casey happy. That is my life  
goal. It has been, for more that a hundred years. I am happy with  
myself, I am complete with her," Alec looked at Alfred, "Shoot me if  
you wish. What I did to her was horrible, and I repent my sin of  
adultery. But if you fire, I swear to your grave that she will not  
forgive you." He finished, almost a little smug. To smug for Alfred's  
taste.

"I can live with that-"

"Dad, no!" a scream, a crash, and when the figurative smoke cleared,  
it revealed, quite a sight. Casey had jumped her father, knocking him  
to the ground, pinning him down. Prussia laughed aloud, while the  
newly arrived Canada only shook his head in a humorous disapproval.

"Dad, I swear if you—", Casey called out, sitting on her father, lying

on his back. She looked at Quebec and smiled. He smiled back, Casey

blushing, "Good job, girlie."

America tried to pounce up and strangle the boy, but Casey had taken his gun in the squabble. She held it up in the sky, and fired, "Dad, cut it out, OK? Its OK!"

A squeal, a tweet, and… high-pitched hacking, a small, fuzzy bird fell from the sky. Although not bleeding, it was dead. "Oh my—" Casey cried, getting off her father and going to the poor bird's side, "I- I killed—I KILLED GILBIRD!"

As if on cue, Prussia ran up, picking up his beloved pet and cradling it in his arms. "NOOOOO!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Prussia, I truly am! This is why I don't fire a gun anymore!" Now, everyone was standing up as the capitol of the states was trying to gain her forgives from the forgotten nation.

Suddenly, Justin Beiber had a concert going on in the park. Currently, he was performing "Baby", and millions of fangirls, ( and Canada ^^;) were watching the presentation. So, the remaining gang members decided to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CURVYFAILLINE~~~~~~~~

"I know, birdie, I know! It was weird! And then, weirdest of all, when he woke up, he started complaining on how he had to go get Kentucky and do something! I don't know what…" Prussia looked at his bird slyly, "But I have a feeling I better not tell Casey where he's off to, eh, little buddy?" The bird tweeted while Gilbert took another sip of his drink. Best. Dream. EVER!( Even if Al had it!)

***A/N So, finally, 3****rd****- 4****th**** part finished. I'm sorry it's so late, it's just, I have bad procrastination times. Especially with deadlines. But I'm confident I'll have the next part up by the end of the weekend. Most of my family's going away, so it'll just be my Dad and me. Oh, incase you didn't get it, Prussia was explaining to Gilbird this dream America had the day before, because they were up all night and stuff ^^; hope that helps. Oh, and I think my (non)hetard friend, because she pretty much helped me with the ideas. But I added the Justin Beiber, because America HATES Justin Beiber.**

**PS; Once Again, inspired by *ciddlesandbits "Alfred's Letters to the World" Read that to get the context of this whole fanfic ^^**


End file.
